


i don't know what this feeling is

by sentichefuoripiove



Series: mismatched quotes series [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: mismatched quotes prompt, post 4x07 The Grave Danger Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: “Parker” he sighs, “Hardison’s fine.”“I know he is, I’m just- this can’t happen.”Eliot knows, without having to ask about context, what she’s talking about.post Grave Danger Job, Eliot goes to find Parker.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Eliot Spencer & Parker
Series: mismatched quotes series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	i don't know what this feeling is

**Author's Note:**

> alannafroses asked: _“I can hear the change in Kaz's breathing when he looks at you." "You... you can?" "It catches every time, like he's never seen you before.” -from Six of Crows with Eliot/Parker or Eliot/Parker/Hardison if you write OT3. Please and thank you!_

“Parker?” Eliot calls out for her, peeking his head through the back door of the pub. 

“I’m here” her voice replies, from a dark corner of the room. “I just needed… a minute, tell the others I’ll be up soon.”

“It’s okay, we’re taking a break for the night.” Eliot approaches her, sits down in front of her and studies her silently. Even in the darkness, he can see her eyes are red and she’s pursing her lips, trying to stop them from quivering. “Parker” he sighs, “Hardison’s fine.”

“I know he is, I’m just- this can’t happen.”

Eliot knows, without having to ask about context, what she’s talking about. Even if he weren’t as perceptive as the others make fun of him for, he is not an idiot, and he saw what was happening between his friends long before they did themselves.

“I can’t be held down by anyone, if I start to worry about him- I won’t do my job the way I’m supposed to.”

“That’s not true.”

“It’s dangerous, and stupid, and who do you think I am? Some silly young girl with an unrequited crush who will just-“

“Are you kidding me?” he interrupts her, snorting, and she whips her head up, meeting his eyes for the first time. She’s offended by his tone, but also curious, and she lets him continue without protest. “If you think this thing is unrequited… Parker, come on. I can hear the change in Hardison’s breathing when he looks at you. It catches every time, like he's never seen you before.”

“You- you can?”

“Of course I can” Eliot offers softly, before grinning, “it’s a very distinctive sound.”

**Author's Note:**

> every leverage fic can be just as platonic or romantic as you want it to be if you squint hard enough, lol
> 
> this is part of the mismatched quotes series i came up with on tumblr (read more about it [here](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com/post/621202280673345536/send-me-mismatched-quotes-as-prompts). requests are always welcome and you can hit up my [tumblr](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com) any time!


End file.
